


Mister Milton's Pet Moose

by AislinMarue



Series: Sabriel - Sam Winchester/Gabriel [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Teacher!Gabriel, Teacher-Student Relationship, prompt, student!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6234679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinMarue/pseuds/AislinMarue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel Milton just loves to indulge. Even when it involves one of his students.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mister Milton's Pet Moose

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the first time I've written Sabriel. Hope I did okay. I'm glad I did it though. I love trying new pairings. This fic is based on a prompt: Destiel or Sabriel with an age difference as either student/teacher or babysitter characters. I'll admit, I've left the age range up to the reader. All I mention is that Sam is a sophomore. It's up to you, the reader, to determine whether that's a high school or college sophomore. Whatever you personally would prefer. Enjoy!

Gabriel Milton was a man who loved to indulge. Mostly on sugar in its various forms, but when eye candy presented itself so willingly, he couldn't resist indulging in that either. Male or female, didn't matter to Gabe. His appreciation was certainly a healthy one if he did say so himself. The only problem was when one of his students gained that appreciation.

Gabe was a careful man. He didn't mix business with pleasure unless it involved a platinum membership to the Casa Erotica VIP Club. At least he had standards despite what most people thought. Namely his little brother, Castiel. Yet when Sam Winchester walked into his classroom, Gabriel just knew that he was fucked. Figuratively and hopefully literally speaking.

Sam was a sophomore, all bright eyed and eager to learn. He brought with him an enthusiasm that Gabe just didn't see from students anymore. It only served to make him even more enamoured every time Sam was quick to offer an answer to his questions during class and he was always correct. He only ever made A’s and was Gabriel's best student.

Gabe knew he could never act on his attraction. Ever. Not as long as they retained a student/teacher relationship. That was the only hang up he had really. Even the age difference didn't bother him that much. He had a good fifteen years on Sam.

It was when Sam started hanging around after classes that Gabe really felt his resolve being tested. His attraction to the young man was easier to ignore when he had a classroom full of students to focus on, but one on one interactions made it so much harder. Pun intended.

It was a Tuesday afternoon after class was over and Gabe looked up from his desk to find Sam still in the room. He set his pen down, brow arched. “Hey, Sam. Good work today. Did you have a question about the homework assignment?”

Sam gave him that boyish smile and shook his head, long hair shifting with the movement. “No, Mister Milton. And thank you. I do have a question for you, but it's not about school stuff.”

Gabe noticed then that Sam seemed a little awkward, adjusting the backpack strap on his shoulder when it didn't need to be fixed. “Sure. What's up?”

“I, uh… I was wondering. Would you be interested in having dinner with me sometime?” Sam looked so nervous when he asked and Gabe just wanted to reach out and pet him like a puppy.

His mind screamed hell yeah even as he uttered the words “I'm not sure that's a good idea, Sam.”

Sam noticeably deflated at that and before he could stammer out an awkward apology, Gabe got to his feet. “I like you. I really do. But you're my student. That makes things very tricky.”

“I don't want you to get in trouble,” Sam said quietly and earned a sigh from the shorter man.

“Hell with it.” He'd tried to resist for all of two minutes. That was a Herculean effort as far as he was concerned. He fisted a hand in the front of Sam’s plaid shirt and pulled him down to kiss him. The gesture caught him off guard, but it only took a second before Sam was returning Gabriel’s kiss.

When Gabe pulled back, the younger man had a goofy grin on his face. “Call me later and we'll set up that dinner.” He jotted down his number and handed it to Sam who nodded.

“Great. Thank you. I'll text you.” Sam left, taking his dopey little smile with him and Gabe shook his head fondly.

“Such a cute little moose.”


End file.
